


Cure The Flu With Peaches

by starsmckirk



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Peaches - Freeform, Sickfic, caring jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsmckirk/pseuds/starsmckirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is sick with the flu, Jim takes care of him in the best ways he can: with cuddling and peaches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure The Flu With Peaches

Jim fidgeted in his seat, the cadet reds felt tight and the chair was uncomfortable, he had been sitting in the same class for over three hours now and we was growing tired of it. The Betazoid professor was still talking about the development of the prime directive, which wasn’t something Jim didn’t already know. He sighed and checked the time on his padd again, he knew it was a bad habit since it always made time go slower but he couldn’t help himself. 30 minutes left. He could do this, if he could listen to Bones ramble about the dangers of space on that four-hour shuttle ride he could do this. But he had to admit Bones was far more entertaining than the Betazoid professor. Jim was just about to blacken the screen on his padd when he got a message from Bones.

 

McCoy, Leonard H.: Jim, drop by the clinic on your way back to the dorm. Tell them at the front desk I sent you and that you’re my roommate. They’ll know what to do.

 

Jim furrowed his brow at the message, he had no idea what Bones was talking about.

 

Kirk, James T.: And why the hell would I do that?

 

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, listening to the professor ramble about rather boring things that he already knew, as he waited for a reply.

 

McCoy, Leonard H.: They’re just going to give you a vaccine for a strain of the flu. The hypo is tiny, really Jim you can handle it.

 

Kirk, James T.: Why can’t you just do it??? I thought you promised you’d take care of all of my medical stuff, even my prostate exam ;)

 

McCoy, Leonard H: What the hell does ;) mean? Yeah well I can’t today, and you really need to get that shot.

 

Kirk, James T.: It’s a winky face Bones! See ;) cool huh? Why can’t you do it? It’ll only take a minute right? Bones you promised it wasn’t a big deal. I thought I got all my shots for this year?

 

Jim checked the time again, 15 minutes left.

 

McCoy, Leonard H: That doesn’t make sense. Where’s the nose? And I can’t because I’m in our dorm, sick as a dog, and I don’t want you getting what I have so you have to go get that hypo before you get back here.

 

Kirk, James T.: You’re sick?? :O Why didn’t you tell me? Do I have to get the hypo? Is it really that bad? Maybe I’d just rather get sick.

 

McCoy, Leonard H.: Yes you have to get the hypo because I’m not taking care of your sorry ass if you get sick.  And believe me, you don’t want to get this, I feel horrible.

 

Kirk, James T.: Okay I’ll get it, for you <3 Are you all right? Do you want me to bring you anything? My class ends in like 5 minutes then I’m off for the weekend.

 

McCoy, Leonard H.: Why am I less than 3?? If someone’s the infant, you are. And yeah, I’m all right. Just, eat before you get here will ya? I don’t want to be anywhere near food right now.

 

Jim grimaced and sent a quick reply to Bones, explaining that it as a heart, symbolizing what a great boyfriend he is.

 

The class was finally over and he practically sprung out of his seat, hurrying by slightly annoyed cadets to get out of there as soon as possible. He had promised Bones, so he headed for the clinic. Then he would stop by the store to get some teas, juices and crackers, and maybe rent a holo or two.

 

* * *

 

Kirk, James T.: I got the hypo Bones. They fucking stabbed me, I feel violated. How are you feeling? I’m in line at the store, do you want anything?

 

McCoy, Leonard H.: Im good

 

Kirk, James T.: What? No comment on what an infant I am? You sure you don’t want anything? They have some nice looking peaches, and that weird, healthy cereal you like.

 

McCoy, Leonard H.: I’d like a peach

 

Kirk, James T.: I’ll get you a peach Bonesy :)

 

Jim sighed at his padd; Bones was clearly not being very communicative. He finally reached the machine and scanned his stuff, already having picked up a couple of peaches, guessing Bones would like some. He inserted some credits and packed the stuff in a bag and headed towards their dorm.

 

* * *

 

“Honey I’m home!”

 

Jim dropped the bag of food on the sofa table then immediately pulled off his red cadet jacket, leaving him in a simple white t-shirt.

 

He turns to the bed, expecting to find Bones on top of it, wrapped in several blankets, complaining about the cold, like he always does when he’s sick.

 

“Bones?”

 

“In here Jim.”

 

Jim raised his eyebrows and turned toward the bathroom, the door slightly ajar.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Absolutely fantastic.”

 

He opened the door to find Bones inside, sitting on the floor in front of the toilet, pale and sweaty, looking like absolute shit.

 

“Oh Bones I’m so sorry.”

 

Jim knelt down to sit beside Bones, tentatively touching him on the shoulder.

 

“You wanna go back in? Lie down?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Jim gently helped Bones get up, and then supported him as they made their way to the bed.

 

“I may throw up on you”

 

“Well it’s not like it’s something you’ve never done before.”

 

Jim grabbed the blankets that had fallen down on the floor and put them on top of Bones, making sure his feet were covered properly.

 

“Seriously though, do you need a bucket next to the bed?”

 

“I’ll manage, don’t think there’s much left for me to throw up to be honest.”

 

“Alright, well I’ll get you some water.”

 

Jim filled a glass of water and handed it to Bones. He then sat down on the bed next to him and watched him take small sips.

 

“Better?”

 

“A little, yeah.”

 

Jim took the glass from Bones and put it on the bedside table, he then crawled up so he was sitting next to Bones, on top of the covers, long legs stretched out in front of him. He leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to Bones’ cheek, drawing his fingers through that dark, brown hair as he did so. He felt the fever burning in Bones as he kissed him again, this time on the forehead, his fingers still caressing Bones hair. He watched as the man beside him gradually started to relax, sinking further down into the many pillows and blankets surrounding him.

 

“That’s it Bones, just relax. I’ll be right here if you need me.”

 

Bones turned towards Jim and rested his flushed face on Jim’s chest, eyes dangerously drooping. Jim smiled when he finally saw Bones eyes close as he fell asleep, long black lashes coming down to meet his cheek.

 

* * *

 

Jim must have dozed off, it was now dark outside and the time on his padd read 8pm. He looked down, noticing how Bones had draped both an arm and a leg over Jim, his other foot sticking out over the edge of the bed. Since both Jim and Bones sprawled out in their sleep they often ended up entangled in each other in the small dorm beds. There were two beds in the room, but they rarely used both.

 

Jim felt his stomach rumble, it had been a while since lunch and he was getting hungry. He tried to carefully extract himself from Bones’ heavy limbs but just as he was about to get up he saw Bones’ eyes flutter open.

 

“Whaddya doin’?

 

“Just trying to get up.”

 

Bones groaned and rolled over as Jim got up, stretching out over the entire bed. He grumbled and pushed the covers off oh him “Dammit I’m hot”. Well, Jim wasn’t denying that. Bones was laying spread out on the bed, in only his boxers and a white t-shirt that had ruffled up against his chest, exposing his bare abdomen. His skin was slightly shiny from the fever, and he was sporting a spectacular bedhead. Jim couldn’t help but lean back over the bed, he leaned down and brushed his lips against Bones closed eyelids.

 

“You’re kind of hot, even when you’re sick. How do you even do that? Did they teach you at med school?” He brought his hand up to pull some of Bones’ hair away from his face.

 

“Mm that feels good Jim. You’re cool.”

 

“Like I didn’t already know that.” Jim smiled as Bones feebly tried to raise an eyebrow. “I’d love to cool you down but shouldn’t you take something for the fever?”

 

“Uhm yeah… there’s a blue hypo on the sofa table.”

 

“Don’t worry” Jim said as he withdrew his hands and lips from Bones’ face, “I’ll be right back.”  He smirked as he hears Bones actually moan as Jim drew away, burying his face in a pillow.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Jim woke to soft kisses against his outstretched neck. He had been woken several times during the night, but none of them were as nice as this. It had ben a rather rough night, Bones had thrown up several times, and eventually just painful heaving as there was nothing left in his stomach. He had insisted on rushing to the bathroom every time since he thought putting a bucket by the bed was unsanitary. Jim didn’t want to argue with Bones but he sure wished he would agree, since Jim practically had to carry him back to bed.

 

Jim turned to face Bones, who had snuggled right into the crook of his neck.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“Exhausted.”

 

“Yeah I bet.”

 

Jim shifted; they were once again a tangled mess of legs, arms, and blankets.

 

“But I feel less shitty now.”

 

“That’s good. Do you want to eat anything?”

 

“Not really” Bones sighed “But I think I should.”

 

“Well we do have some of those peaches? I could get you some to eat in bed?”

 

“Mmm that actually sounds really good, but I’d rather sit in the sofa. Maybe we could watch a holo or something?”

 

“Yeah sure, I got some yesterday.” Jim carefully stood up and walked over to the dresser to put on a t-shirt. For Jim it had been really warm, with Bones and tons of blankets wrapped around him, But Bones had started to feel really cold, so he had gathered all the blankets they had and just piled them on top of them.

 

“Do you want a fresh t-shirt? And a sweatshirt? Are you still cold?”

 

“Yeah that’d be great.”

 

Jim picked one of Bones white t-shirts, that were only slightly bigger than his own, and a blue hoodie.

 

“You want some pants?”

 

“Nah I’ll just stay in my boxers.”

 

“Here you go” Jim helped Bones sit on the edge of the bed and carefully instructed him to lift his arms.

 

“Dammit Jim I’m not an infant, I think I can put my own god damn shirt on.”

 

“Maybe, but I still want to help you.” Jim smirked and pulled Bones t-shirt over his head, ruffling dark hair as he did so. He then helped him on with the fresh clothes and gave him another kiss on the forehead.

 

“Let’s go to the couch shall we?”

 

“Yeah” Bones tentatively stood up, still shaky and week from last night,

 

“I gotcha Bonesy.”

 

“That’s a horrible nickname for my nickname you’ve got going there.”

 

“Oh come on, I know you love it.”

 

Bones leaned heavily on Jim as they made their way to the couch, then he plopped right down, immediately pulling a blanket over himself. Jim went to fetch some other blankets from the bed and piled them onto of Bones, who was half lying in one corner of the sofa.

 

“Thanks darlin’”

 

“I’ll get you some peaches.”

 

Jim went to the kitchenette and carefully cut the peaches into slices. He was lucky being able to roommate with Bones (or rather, he was lucky having the skills to hack the roommate assignments) since Bones, with a medical degree and license had certain privileges, such as a larger and more equipped dorm.

 

“Here you go. Eat slowly, man remember that time I ate that whole cake in like two minutes? It was epic, but no fun afterwards.”

 

“Dammit Jim that was stupid, even for you.” Bones sighed and carefully began eating his peaches, licking his lips as some of the juice spilled over.

 

“I don’t like it when you’re sick.” Jim said.

 

“Yeah well neither do I kid.”

 

“But it’s so weird you know? I’m used to being the invalid.”

 

“Hey! I’m not invalid, I just have the flu.”

 

“Yeah yeah, whatever.”

 

“Hey Jim?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thanks for, ya know, taking care of me and all that.”

 

“Of course Bones, it’s time I get to look after you for once.”

 

“Yeah, suppose. I could do with less having to fix you all the time.”

 

There was a smile on Bones face but Jim felt something else in that statement too.

 

“I haven’t been in a bar fight for five months Bones.”

 

“Believe me, I know.”

 

“I haven’t been in one since we kissed for the first time.”

 

Bones looked up at Jim, warmth flooding his eyes.

 

“Jim…”

 

“No really Bones, it’s just, I used go looking for trouble you know? I kinda felt like the only way I could belong was as that guy. But, after meeting you, after coming to Starfleet, I feel like the adventure is far more tempting than the trouble. I have enough troubles as it is, I don’t need to go looking for them. You fixed me Bones. You fixed me so fucking much and I don’t ever know how I can repay you.”

 

“You already did Jim, you already did.”

 

Jim crawled over Bones legs to put his face right by Bones, lips barely kissing, their cheeks rubbing against each other smoothly. Jim came closer, one hand on Bones’ thigh and the other on his chest, as he tasted the peach juice still lingering on Bones lips. Bones hand went up to grab Jim’s shoulder, both of their eyes closed in the silence of their dorm room.

 

“Jim…” Came Bones’ muffled voice.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you so much.”

 

Jim paused, opening his eyes and meeting Bones soulful brown ones directly.

 

“Love you too Bones.”

 

Their gazes were locked for a second, before Jim broke out in a wonderful smile. Bones chuckled and leaned in, resting his forehead on Jim’s shoulder.

 

“You’re still sick, but when you get better we’re going to do this properly.”

 

“Oh believe me, we will.”

 

“Wanna watch a holo?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Jim put the blankets back around Bones from where they had fallen down and cozied up right next to him.  Bones rested his head on Jim’s shoulder as Jim’s hand came up to fiddle with Bones hair.

 

In that moment, nothing could be better.


End file.
